


I'm here for you

by jaesoobaek



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesoobaek/pseuds/jaesoobaek
Summary: "'Whatever you're feeling, I'm here to help you. Don't cry, I'm here. You're gonna get through this. I'm here for you.





	I'm here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This is my first time making a fluff AU. This inspired by recent happenings that I experienced and also a short film that I recently watched. Hope you enjoy reading!

"Lee Jinhyuk leaves Up10tion, terminates contract with TOP Media"

"Up10tion disbands after 4 years"

"Fate of X1 Wooseok uncertain"

The unexpected news shocked Wooseok as he read the headlines from his phone. Somehow, Dispatch traced his number and sent the articles to him. He didn't know what to feel. He remained motionless for a few minutes as he processed the information that he saw before his eyes. Wooseok called Jinhyuk but cannot be reached. He tried contacting his other Up10tion members, but no one is picking up, even the managers. Apparently, the news must not reach Wooseok as it could trigger his depression. But alas, news agencies always find a way. And now, here he is, stunned by recent events.

He wanted to cry, but tears aren't rolling down. No words came out when he tried to scream. He banged his head against the mirror of their practice room in frustration. His heartbeat increased. His head is spinning. He wanted to faint. He wanted to die.

Suddenly, a figure entered the room. Wooseok got up and stretched his body.

“Wooseok-ah, we have to prepare for MAMA. We’ll be performing Boyness and To My World for our special stage.” The figure said.

“Yes hyung, we’ll do our best!” Wooseok tried to flash a smile. He tried to pretend that everything is alright. But inside him, anxiety is rising. He is worried that it might affect their practice session.

“Wooseok, that is the wrong move!”

“Wooseok, you messed up your part!”

“Hyung, I’m supposed to be in this position, remember?”

“Ya, Wooseok! What is happening? Break!” Their dance trainer finally said.

“The show is in two weeks. You need to practice harder.” The dance trainer added.

“Yes, Seonsaengnim. I’m sorry.” Wooseok replied.

After the practice, all members piled in the van and took them to their dorm. Wooseok was silent the whole trip. The other members filmed all over the van and Wooseok tried to fit in the mood. He is hurt everytime he bats a smile. He still cannot believe what happened earlier in the day.  
When they arrived, Wooseok went straight to his room, locked it, took a shower, and sat on his bed, just pondering what exactly just happened. “My members probably thought I’m upset about our practice” He said to himself. He tried calling Jinhyuk and Up10tion but still no response, even in their groupchat. The groupchat, Wooseok just discovered that he was the only user remaining. Everybody else has left. He felt a sharp pain in his heart. He felt stabbed.

“Everybody has left except me.”

It hurt him. It truly hurt. The friends he grew up with, his band of four years, his best friend, all gone. He felt betrayed. All those hardships he endured on Produce X were all gone to waste. He got angry. He wanted to throw all the things in his room. He wants to be chaotic right then and there. Instead, he just kept quiet and wallowed all of it. He wants to weep and hurt himself.

A familiar figure entered Wooseok’s room. He went straight to Wooseok’s bed and sat beside him. He didn’t say anything, but he seems to understand Woosoek.

“Wooshin” He began to speak. For the first time in the day, Wooseok cried. He hugged the figure, uncontrollably. He didn’t want to let go.

“Seungwoo-hyung, I’m so sorry. I-I have been out of focus earlier. Don’t worry, I’ll be better tomorrow.” Sobbed Wooseok.

“Kim Wooseok, I know you. We know each other before Produce. We ate together, hung out, been through tough times. I know when you’re bothered and when you’re not. Right now, something’s bugging you. Could you tell me what it is?” Seungwoo asked.

Wooseok held Seungwoo tighter and wept. He cannot stop. Seungwoo continued to embrace him until he calmed down. 

“J-Jinhyuk left the band a-and we just disbanded.” Wooseok finally said. “Dispatch sent me the articles this morning before practice. That’s why I cannot concentrate earlier. I cannot contact them, even the band managers. Hyung, I’m really scared.” And Wooseok burst into tears again. 

Seungwoo was dumbfounded. He, too, was shocked by the sudden news.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier? We could’ve postponed the practice.” Seungwoo tried to console the lead vocalist.

“I don’t know hyung. You entered the room and reminded me of the show. I just went on with it like nothing happened. But stupid me, my emotions filled my body.”

“Hyung, please help me. I don’t know what to do. After five years, I have no one else to run to. T-They were my family along with you guys. Now they disappeared just like that.” Wooseok continued to cry.

Seungwoo just wrapped his arms around Wooseok and both fell on the bed.

“Wooseok, look at me. Whatever you're feeling, I'm here to help you. Don't cry, I'm here. You're gonna get through this. I'm here for you.” 

Seungwoo kissed Wooseok’s forehead and wiped away his tears. They cuddled together, in silence, feeling each other’s warmth and affection. Wooseok subdued.

“Seungwoo-hyung, thank you so much. I’m sorry, I’ve been through a lot. The management probably didn’t want me to know of the news because the last time a similar situation happened to me, I went on hiatus.” 

Seungwoo brushed Wooseok’s hair with his hands. “It’s okay. I want you to explain to our members tomorrow alright?”

“Y-yes hyung”

“Please, don’t call me hyung.” Seungwoo felt Wooseok’s puffy face. “Oh, your face. It’s all swollen.” He continued to caress the face, “I don’t want you in this state, okay? I’m here. You can vent all your sadness and frustration in the world, and I’ll take it.”

“Thank you, Seungwoo”

They both stared at each other. Seungwoo inched forward and put his hand on Wooseok’s neck, stroking it. Wooseok closed his eyes. He then felt a soft, flower-like texture rubbing against his lips. Seungwoo was kissing him. He opened his mouth and kissed back. It didn’t take long until both were all over each other. Wooseok loved how soft Seungwoo’s lips are, how warm their leader was, and how lucky he is that someone is taking care of him in the worst of his times. He nestled his head on Seungwoo’s chest and soon enough was fast asleep.

Wooseok woke up first. He looked at Seungwoo affectionately. He touched the main vocal’s lips and fondled his ear, slowly waking Seungwoo. They both got up and started to prepare for the day’s activities.

Seungwoo asked Wooseok, “Wooseok, by any chance, are you gay?”

Wooseok replied, “No.”

“But you liked it.”

“Yes.”

“Didn’t you like it too?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you for everything, Seungwooni.”

They kissed one last time and Seungwoo left the room. Wooseok curled up in his bed and thought of the song his current group sang,

“Even when tears fall down”  
“Even when I start fading”  
“Don’t forget,”  
“I’m here for you”

And Wooseok smiled.


End file.
